Edward Brock. Jr (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Edward "Eddie" Brock Jr. was a photographer who gets hired by the Daily Bugle and tasked with delivering an incriminating photo of Spider-Man. He later bonds with the same alien symbiote that infected Peter Parker. Biography Early Life Eddie Brock had an terrible childhood, as his father was so abusive towards him, ocne reaching adulthood he would date a woman named Anne Weying, but she would have enough of Brock attitude and breaks up with him, something Brock doesnt take well. Working for the Daily Bugle Eventually he would join the Daily Bugle, where he would flirt with Betty Brant most of the time, much to her annoyance, when the vigilante known as Spider-Man emerges, his first attempts to take a picture of him fails, but he doesnt give it, he would then develop a rivalry with Peter Parker, the main photographer of Spider-Man for the Bugle, over time Eddie would be able to get perfect pictures of Spider-Man, much to Peter dismay his boss J. Jonah Jameson then asks both Peter and Eddie to take a picture of Spider-Man caught committing a crime in the act and whoever gets that picture gets a staff job. One night, he sees Spider-Man in a black suit on his way to fight Sandman and Brock begins taking pictures, assuming that Spider-Man robbed the bank, Spider-Man destroys his camera, and goes after the Sandman. Eddie then grabs another camera and begins taking pictures. Fraud Eddie then would photoshop a picture of Spider-Man, making it look like he committed a robbery and sells it to the Bugle, but Peter gives to Editor Robbie Robertson the evidence that the pictures were faked, Jameson is angered at this and fires Brock. Becoming Venom Humiliated and suicidal, Eddie decides to commit suicide, but goes to a church to ask for forgiveness for what he's planning to do, Peter happens to be in that same church and removes the symbiote from himself, and it bonds with Eddie, as the symbionte knows everything about Peter Parker, Eddie begins to plot his plan to kill Spider-Man once and for all for ruining his life and career and decides to recruit all of the super villains, Spider-Man fought recently. Formation of the Sinister Six Venom is swinging by the city, when he comes across Iron Patriot who mistakes him for Spider-Man, but realizes his mistake when Venom roars at him, Iron Patriot tosses him away and walks away, but Venom tells him that both of them want to kill Spider-Man, Venom proposes making an alliance with Patriot in order to kill Spider-Man and to recruit the other guys that faced Spider-Man recently in order to kill him. Venom goes to a prision where he kills its guards and frees Kraven and Aleski, he wants them to help him kill Spider-Man, Aleski points out that he retired, but Venom states they can take him our of retirement one way or the other. zt Central Park, Flint Marko sitting alone, thinking, then Eddie Brock shows up and sits next to him, Eddie tells Flint that he knows what's in his mind, is that damn Spider, Flint asks him what he wants, Eddie Brock states he wants his help to kill Spider-Man, but Flint declines, stating he doesnt want to kill him, he just wants him out of the way for a bit, but Eddie states that he wasnt giving him a choice, he transforms into Venom, he threatens to kill Marko family if he doesnt help, telling Marko that he just broke into a prision recently and saw a file about him, his family and adress. Flint falls to his knees with no choice but to help him. Later on, after Iron Patriot had recruited the Lizard, the team have been assembled at Oscorp Vault, where Venom declares its time to get Spider-Man attention. The Sinister Six begins to start causing havoc all over the city, killing and injuring many innocent people just to get Spider-Man attention, without Spider-Man around, Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. try to stop the Sinister Six by themselfs As the news begins to broadcast the events, Venom writes a message for Spdier-Man where he challenges him to fight them, Peter see's the news comes out of retirement to fight them, Spider-Man arrives to Stark Tower, he calls out for his look a-like to face him, so Venom strikes him, Spider-Man is horrified to find this is Eddie Brock, Spider-Man tells him that he can help him, which Brock states he can by humilliation, just like how he humilliated him, telling Parker that he ruined his life, now he will ruin his, Spider-Man attacks him, as both fall out of the building, Venom gains the upper hand as Spider-Man fails to get back into the building before striking the ground, the Sandman emerges, turning himself giant, Spider-Man dodges him as he tries to get back into the building to face Venom, but Venom strikes him, then he begins to choke him, as Sandman begins to smash him. much to everyone horror, Iron Man see's this, Spider-Man is close to being killed, when Iron Man blows up the Sandman head and attacks Venom. Iron Man helps Spider-Man get into his feets, as Sandman, Venom and Iron Patriot attempts to attack them, the duo team up for take the 3 members of the Sinister Six. Death Inside Stark Tower, Spider-Man fights Venom, who mocks him for his desire to find out what happened to his parents, then Venom disappears as Spider-Man tries to search him, then Venom proceeds to attack him, he webs him on the structures of the building, he grabs an nearby spikey metal object and hits Spider-Man with it multiple times, removing his mask and prepares to kill him, as Peter tells him to get rid of the suit, Peter tells Venom that he knows how the suit feels like, the power and everything, but you lose yourself, but Venom doesnt care, as he loves what the symbionte is doingto him and tells Spider-Man that he will die alone, then George Stacy shots at Venom, causing him to let go of the spikey metal object, telling him that he's not alone. Venom webs his gun and tosses it aside, hitting some tubes that fall to the ground, the sounds they make as they hit the ground affects Venom, Peter remembers how he got rid of the suit and gets an idea, when Venom calms down, with his long claws, stabs Captain Stacy and tosses him aside, as he falls to a lower floor, much to Peter's horror, in fury Peter tries to break loose from Venom webbing, Venom is about to attack him, Peter breaks free, shoots a web to the spikey metal object, grabs it and hits Venom, then he grabs the tube and hits one with the other affecting Venom, the he stabs the tubes into the ground causing more sound waves that affect venom, then he grabs more and more of the tubes and stabs them to the ground sorrowing Venom, then he grabs another tube, hitting the circle of tubes sorrowing Venom, the symbiote is weakened, as it begins to slowly to free Brock as he screams too, Peter shots a web on Brock back and pulls him out. When Brock is out, the symbiote growls, Peter turns to look at it, Peter hits the tubs again as it weakens the symbionte. wondering what to do, he looks down and see's one of Patriot bombs, so he tosses it toward the Alien to kill it, as Eddie begs him to stop, Eddie jumps towards the symbionte to re-bond with it, Peter tries to save him, but the bomb explodes killing both the symbionte and Eddie. Relationships Family *Father Friends and Allies *Curt Connors/The Lizard *Norman Osborn/Iron Patriot *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino *Flint Marko/Sandman *Kraven the Hunter *Symbionte Enemies *Anne Weying - Ex-Girlfriend *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Arch-Enemy *J. Jonah Jameson - Former Boss *Robbie Robertson *Betty Brant *George Stacy - Victim Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Spider-Man'' (First Appearance) - Grasso Films Trivia Gallery ''Spider-Man'' Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Spider-Man Humans